Jiangxi Changhe Automobile
| foundation = Early 1970s | location = Jingdezhen, Jiangxi, China | key_people = | num_employees = | slogan = | products = | parent =BAIC (70%), Jiangxi Provincial State-owned Enterprise Assets Operation (Holdings) Co. (30%) | homepage = changheauto.com }} Jiangxi Changhe Automobile Co Ltd is a car-making company based in Jingdezhen, Jiangxi province, China.Profile of the Enterprise Changhe Official Site Currently a majority-owned subsidiary of a large, state-owned automaker, BAIC, Changhe is engaged in a joint venture with Suzuki Motor Corporation of Japan, and some of the products it manufactures carry the Suzuki brand. It may be partner in the lesser of the two Suzuki joint ventures in China, and in the span of six years from 2008-2014 Changhe underwent a series of ownership changes and mergers that saw it transform from a subsidiary of a sedentary maker of military aircraft to a neglected division of a struggling, second-rate automaker already overburdened with excess production lines for Suzuki microvans at a time when consumers in third- and fourth-tier cities were snapping up cheap and cheerful sedans and hatchbacks. As of 2014, Changhe's prospects look brighter having been merged with a different state-owned automaker serving first-tier cities but looking to expand into the faster growing interior of the country. Making passenger cars and microvans, small trucks and vans for commercial purposes, Changhe has an estimated 200,000 (227,000Newest development plan for Changhe Auto. globaltimes.cn, May 17, 2010 to 260,000) units/year production capacity as of 2010. Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. History Until recently a subsidiary of The Aviation Industry Corporation of China (AVIC), Changhe was then owned by Chang'an Motors, another Chinese automaker, which acquired it in late 2009.Changan Auto Group opens three new R&D centers globaltime.cn, April 21, 2010 (Google cache) Between that year and 2013, Chang'an held ownership of the company but was unable to boost growth prompting another merger with a more competent, state-owned partner, BAIC. Changhe was well established by 1973, the year in which trial production of buses began. Originally only making buses, production of a small passenger car in the 1980s helped it to attract a Japanese joint venture partner. Suzuki joint venture Created in 1995, Jiangxi Changhe-Suzuki Automobile Co LtdOverseas Network: Asia Suzuki Official Site is a Sino-japanese joint venture company manufacturing passenger vehicles.Company Snapshot: Jiangxi Changhe Suzuki Automobile Co., Ltd. businessweek.com Export Changhe exports to some European and South American nations. These exports may be in the form of complete knock-down kits. Brazil & Uruguay Some Changhe models are sold in Brazil * OFICINAS effamotors.com.br * Carros: Impressoes ao dirigir; Changhe Ideal abril.com.br, August 2007 and UruguayEspecificaciones EFFA Ideal grupoaler.com under the brand name Effa. The Changhe Ideal is known as the Effa M100 in Brazil,M100 EFFA: SOBRE O M100 effamotors.com.br and other, possible Changhe products sold under this brand include a minibus named FurgāoFURGÃO EFFA: SOBRE O FURGÃO effamotors.com.br and small commercial vans and trucks.Effa testa receptividade do chinês M100 em SP alpini.com.br, 16/4/2008 Europe An Italian importer or assembler, Martin Motors, rebadges and sells the Changhe Landy as a Martin Motors Coolcar.Gamma MM/CoolCar Martin Motors Official Site IPO Listed on the Shanghai Stock Exchange or Shenzhen Stock Exchange in 2001, Changhe was delisted in 2008 prior to its 2009 sale. Recent events Changhe is planning on debuting a technical service advice line for its passenger car purchasers, who will call in to receive freely dispensed advice on how to best maintain their vehicles. Production bases Changhe locates its production in Jiangxi Province,Milestone merger reshapes Suzuki chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-03-29 09:26 at Jingdezhen City and Jiujiang City, and in the capital of Anhui province, Hefei. Engines are made at a Jiujiang locationK14B engine Changhe Official Site and all three production bases assemble cars. File:Changhe_Freedom_M50_01_China_2015-04-06.jpg|Changhe Freedom M50 File:Changhe_Ideal_II_China_2016-04-08.jpg|Changhe Ideal II File:Changhe_Q25_China_2016-04-09.jpg|Changhe Q25 See also *Chang'an Motors *Changhe Ideal References External links * Changhe Official Site Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Chang'an Motors Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:2009 mergers Category:Companies founded in the 1970s Category:Companies based in Jiangxi